The Council Meeting
by Fritter
Summary: The big bad council is at it again, how will the Hokage and one clan head respond? Family fic, no pairings.


A/N: Hello everybody. I have been mapping out updates to a couple of my other stories when this struck me. I have been getting more and more annoyed with stories where there exists this evil council who want nothing more than to make Naruto's life miserable. I mean really, are we to believe that if the Hokage want's something, that a bunch of civilians are going to stop him? This is my take on what would happen if this big bad council tried to override the hokage on the matter of Naruto's adoption. Please let me know your thoughts on this.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was another day in Konoha. The Third Hokage sat presiding over the Council of Fire. Tired of the constant attacks on Naruto and requests for his death, he brought the meeting to a close. "Before we bring this meeting to a close, does anybody have any new items for discussion?"

To his surprise, Tsume Inuzuka, the head of the effective Inzuzuka clan stood. "Yes Hokage-sama, I would like to adopt Naruto Uzumaki as my son and have him part of the Inuzuka clan."

The Hokage's eyes narrowed while the civilians jumped up and shouted in protest. Waiting for them to calm down, he answered. "I see, tell me why you would make this gesture since only 5 years ago you were just as... hesitant to let him live as most of the village?"

"As you say, I was one of the idiotic throng who lacked faith in the late Yondaime." Tsume began, "I was foolish then, but continued to watch him as he has grown up. He is no demon, my partner can attest that Naruto is 100% human. I am worried that his treatment by the village will turn him into the demon they fear."

Smiling, Hiruzen stood, once again calming the civilians that had once again shouted in protest. "Understood, very well. Let us put this to a vote, will everyone in favor of this adoption please raise their hands?" He announced, hopeful that for once Naruto would get what he deserves.

Sarutobi's hopes were dashed as nearly the entire civilian council raised their hands, smirking at their victory. Each of them foolishly believed that they had once again done their part to punish the demon that had killed so many, including their beloved Yondaime.

Once again wearing a grim expression, he sighed. "I am sorry Tsume, as you know adoption are the purview of the civilian portion of the council and your request is denied." Hiruzen's shame once again threatened to stop his heart so as to end this dishonor.

Tsume however, did not back down. "One question before I accept this Hokage-sama." she asked, "I know that you yourself have no objection to this, and that only the civilian council seems to have objected to this. My question is thus, how exactly do you plan on stopping me?"

The celebrations of the civilians stopped suddenly and they collectively asked the only question going through their minds. "What?"

Now the only one smiling, Tsume elaborated, "I mean really? Were you planning on attacking me when I go to collect him? Hokage-sama, surely you would never order your ANBU to attack a loyal ninja helping safeguard the child who protects the village by simple being alive?" She gestured to the various shinobi leaders, "The various honored ninja clan-heads in attendance agreed with me when I stated he was no demon. Are you really expecting me to be held hostage to collection of fat merchants and self-important bureaucrats?"

She pointed to her partner, laying at her feet. "Regardless of any repercussions, we Inuzuka already half live off of the land and forest. I would not have any problems, nor would my clan." Looking once again towards the village leader, Tsume continued, "If I may be so bold Hokage-sama. The ninja are the protectors of this village. We are the advance guard against outside threats and make up a large portion of the Hunter-nin force." She smirked at the village council. "Can the villagers really afford to alienate us by acting on any of these threats? I refuse to let this child suffer any longer!"

Smiling at the outraged expression on Tsume's face and the white faces of the now frightened civilians. Sarutobi stood. "Thank you Tsume-san for the impassioned plea. Perhaps we should have another vote."

"Hokage-sama, do you allow this threat of hers to stand?" One pink haired civilian shouted.

"I heard no threat Haruno-san, now sit down. Members of the council, will all in opposition to this adoption, please raise their hands?"

Only a couple brave (stupid?) villagers raised their hands.

"I thought so."

About to dismiss the council, the Hokage paused. Feeling the need to make one last point, he spoke, "May I add, as an extension of earlier comments, that any civilian that refuses service to a ninja of Konoha may feel free to pack up and leave the village as they are no longer wanted within village walls. I will not have you alienating those that keep you safe."

Everyone stood and began to file out. Sarutobi sighed at seeing his old teammates and Danzo walking toward him. Noticing that Tsume has not yet left, he turned to her with a questioning look.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, I will take my leave of you." Tsume said, bowing to her leader. Also bowing towards the scowling trio, "Thank you as well honored elders." She exited the council chambers.

Knowing that his headache was about to get worse, Sarutobi threw out propriety and turned to the remaining elders, "What do you have to discuss that cannot wait?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Racing to the orphanage across the village rooftops, Tsume turned to her partner, "I am worried that the civilians may try something Kuromaru, go find me Hana and Yasha and have them meet me at the orphanage as quickly as possible!" she ordered.

"Yes Tsume." was the simple response as he departed.

As she continued on her way to the orphanage, Tsume started thinking, 'I can't believe it took me so long to see the truth. My husbands death blinded me for so long! I will fix this Minato my friend, your son will not be alone any more.'

Seeing the orphanage, she channeled chakra to her sense and hurt a faint mumbling coming from the building.

"The little demon is about to be protected by those mongrels. This is my last chance... Oh Naruto... where are you?" An older woman was speaking.

Hearing this, Tsume picked up her speed, continuing the listen and hoping she would be in time.

"What?" Came the response from a small boy.

The Matron continued, "Come here Naruto, it is time for your treatment..."

"No... stay way..."

Crashing through a window, Tsume saw the orphanage Matron advancing toward the small blond child with a kitchen knife. Speeding across the room, she snatched the knife and held it at the woman's throat. "You bitch!!! Give me one reason why I shouldn't slit your throat right now?" she screamed.

"That demon deserves it!" The woman shouted.

Hearing enough, the Inzuka head knocked out the Matron with a blow to the neck. Dropping the unconscious body on the floor, she turned towards the child. "Naruto, are you ok?"

Not sure what to make of the feral looking ninja, Naruto stayed against the wall. "Who are you? Are you going to hurt me to?"

Tsume's heart thumped painfully at the question. "No kid... I won't ever hurt you. I am so sorry Naruto, you should never have been left here with these animals." Advancing towards him, she continued, "You are coming home with me. You won't be alone any more..." She wrapped Naruto up in a hug.

He was tense at first, but he began to relax against her before being startled by the arrival of two more, a girl and a young man.

The girl was the first to speak. "Mom! What happened here?" she asked.

"Hana, I want you to meet your new little brother, Naruto Uzumaki." Tsume answered before turning to the other. "Yasha," she began, gesturing to the body on the floor, "take this woman to the Hokage for assault on Naruto and then meet me back at the compound. Don't leave before you report her directly to the Hokage. I believe you will be interrupting a meeting that this will have an effect on, let them know you are under my orders, you won't be disciplined."

The young man picked up the woman, nodded to his clan leader and vanished along with his partner.

Tsume felt a tugging on her shirt, looking down she saw a confused Naruto looking up at her. He thought for a moment and then asked, "This isn't a trick is it?"

"This is no trick Naruto, let's go."

"Does this mean I can call you Mom?"

"Yes... yes you can little one. Let's go home."

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And we are done. Please review, I want to know what you think of this.

- Fritter


End file.
